Baldi
Baldi is the titular character of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in notebooks before they can collect them. As the whole game is not what it seems, a twist reveals that he is the active main antagonist angered when a single mistake by the Player is made, at least by answering a question wrong. Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI character with an appearance as that of a seemingly human bald figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large lips, and what seems to be a singular brown hair on his head. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the Player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is neutral and not one of anger. Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does, and his love for the subject is so strong that when other people fail to answer a math question, his psyche shatters and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formerly talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Baldi's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. At the start of Baldi's Basics Classic, Baldi happily greets and welcomes the Player to his school. Before obtaining the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, the Player needs to solve three math problems with the You Can Think Pad. During this time, Baldi gives instructions and reads out the questions. If all three questions are then answered correctly, Baldi will award the Player with a quarter. To get the second notebook, the Player will have to answer three more math problems, but after solving the second problem, the third question is corrupted and impossible to solve. Numbers in Baldi's dialogue are censored with static noises. Baldi puts 3 math problems in all the 7 notebooks the Player must answer correctly. If the Player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's slap intervals become shorter and shorter, thus making him move quicker and quicker. Every notebook (except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, making Baldi's slap intervals shorter per notebook collected. It is worth to note that Baldi will stop moving while the Player is using the You Can Think Pad.[1] Once the Player has 6 notebooks, Baldi will be moving at the same speed as the Player, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster than the Player even when running. The only way to get away from him then is by using a BSODA or getting pushed by 1st Prize or Gotta Sweep (note that some pushes of 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep can go directly into Baldi). In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, Baldi will chase the Player after he plays hide-and-seek with them. As part of one of the random events, Baldi's ruler breaks, so that the Player can't hear him coming for a short period of time. Once the Player has found the 8 notebooks and triggered 3 of the exit elevators, Baldi will slowly go faster and faster until he becomes impossible to escape from, meaning the Player has to hurry to reach the remaining elevator. *Baldi was first introduced in the original version of the game. *Baldi makes a guest appearance as one of the enemies in the Indie horror game Strange Terror From The Deep, with mystman12 providing the voice dialogue for him.[2] **Baldi's "Thanks for playing! Come back soon!" quote is later reused for the public demo. *The audio for Baldi smacking his ruler was made by mystman12 slapping his hand with a plastic ruler even though Baldi uses a wooden one in the game.[3] *Baldi seems to be the only teacher in the school. He is also one of the only staff members, the others being Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep. *Despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse. **It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal of the Thing managing it. *mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a set of comics he made named "Baldimore". [4] **Baldi has a son[5] and a wife[6] in mystman12's old comics, but mystman12 has said that he does not know which facts about Baldi are still canon. **He called this comic as "Baldimore" because he was bald, his name was Baldi, he always wanted more food and he lived in Baltimore. The name of this comic was based on the ideas in his childhood.[7] *mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.[8] *Originally, Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green one.[9] *Baldi is 29 years old.[10] *mystman12 originally intended for Baldi to teach more subjects than just math, but due to timing constraints in the Meta Game Jam, and also to make it more fair to international players, he ultimately decided to use only one subject for the original version. **It is possible that more subjects may be added in the full game. *Baldi's appearance has, somewhat, an eerie resemblance to Gregory from the "Gregory's Room" video that was claimed to be a rare 1999 Nick Jr. pilot. The only differences for the connection that Gregory has ears and lacks a nose. *Prior to update V1.3, if the Player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from them, he will immediately know where they are (even if they're using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the Player in about 3 to 5 seconds (unless the Player gets lucky). It is impossible to escape him once this happens. As of V1.3, this was fixed and it is now limited to only 1 speed amp per notebook (though if the Player gets two or three questions wrong in a notebook, Baldi's speed will temporarily increase beyond one amp before slowing back down to the proper next increment). *It's possible Baldi liking apples is inspired by the stereotype of teachers loving apples. *Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as "increible" instead. *Baldi's jumpscare sound was made when mystman12 imported a non-audio file into Audacity as "Raw Data", but he doesn't remember what settings he used to get the sound.[11] *Even though there are no multiplication problems, Baldi still says "times" in the glitched question. *Baldi's voice was inspired by the character Waluigi from the Super Mario franchise. *mystman12 has revealed that at some point during development, Baldi had an unused dialogue file with a "parrot noise" at the end of the line in a reference to Ms. Fowl from the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. This file has never been found in the game files.[12] *On mobile version, when the Player answers all three questions correctly in the first notebook, Baldi will say "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter!", but he does not give instructions on how to use items as mobile devices don't have mouses and keyboards. *In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, "A shiny quarter!" and "Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." quotes were removed because Baldi gives the Player a Present instead of a quarter. *Prior to V1.3, Baldi's beginning speed was slower, and his speed when all 7 notebooks were collected was faster. This makes the game slightly easier, as Baldi's beginning speed doesn't really matter as much as his final speed. **Also, in V1.3 and later, Baldi's speed upon getting all questions wrong in a notebook is faster than normal, but will soon slow back down if the Player waits for a while before getting another notebook. *It is possible to use Baldi's incredible hearing to trick him into moving in the wrong direction. With blue doors, the Player can simply open them, then move away from them in the opposite direction of Baldi. Baldi will move in the direction of the door and then move around randomly. **Of course, opening any other door after the first one will cause the trick to fail, as Baldi will follow that door sound instead. Crossing Baldi's line of sight in the meantime will cancel the effect as well, and this happens even through closed swinging doors. This makes the trick difficult to pull off sometimes. *Baldi is possibly named after the 1995 strategy game: Baldies. *Baldi's quote at the start of the game could be interpreted to mean that he is the game itself. *By hacking the game and going noclip and out of the school, Baldi will always try to pass the wall until the Player gets back to the school. In other words, Baldi cannot go through walls. *Spoken by mystman12 during his livestream, some lines have references to other media: **The line where Baldi says "FUS RO DAH!" is a reference to one of the dragon shouts from the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. **Another Baldi's line "Hadouken!" is a direct reference to the 1990's video game: Street Fighter in which the character Ryu will shout the same phrase when using one of his special moves. **Baldi's "Open Salami!" line is one of the Mario's voices from the game Super Mario Sunshine. *The overall image of Baldi giving thumbs up when the game is downloaded over hundred-thousand times is a reference to Sonic Schoolhouse's image screen when beating the level with all 10/10 correct answers. *In Baldi's Basics Classic versions 1.4 to 1.4.3 and Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, when Baldi catches the Player, a speeding black wall appears before displaying a game over image. *In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, the audio of Baldi congratulating the Player for collecting all notebooks is reused from the classic edition, with the exception the number 8 quote (used for the You Can Think Pad) replacing 7. *Giving an apple to Baldi will make him happy, but he still tries to get the character. Though this could be because he takes the apple from the inventory. *Baldi holds a gray-colored ruler in the Endless Mode icon, instead of the wood-brown one. Errors Edit *Many people think that Baldi says "You failed all seven notebooks!". However, mystman12 himself has confirmed it is "found" and not "failed," and he was completely unaware of the debate prior to being questioned about it.[13] *When Baldi gets angry at the Player in the field trip demo, the brim of his hiking cap is strangely absent, possibly due to the smaller size of his sprite. *When Baldi frowns upon the Player incorrectly answering a question for the first time before starting his chase, his lips seem to break on the sides. *If the Player walks into any corner in the school, Baldi can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the Player's only option to walk into Baldi and cause the game to end. **However, if the trick is done in a school faculty room, the Principal can enter and send the player to detention before Baldi can catch them. *In V1.3 and later, if the Player gets one answer wrong and the other two correct on the first notebook, sometimes Baldi will go at his max speed and his ruler slap will be glitched (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). However, Baldi is not dangerous at this time, because he always teleports behind the swinging doors after the Player gets their first question wrong (to give the Player space to exit the classroom and run away), and he can't open the swinging doors until the Player acquires the second notebook. Once they do, his speed goes back to normal. *In the field trip demo, when the Player leaves the school, Baldi says "Let's go camping!" When walking back inside the school and exiting again, Baldi says the same phrase each time he is approached. *In the mobile version of the Birthday Bash edition, Baldi still says "Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up!". *In V1.2.2 and earlier, if the Player got 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will become intensely fast and his ruler sound will glitch (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). *Prior to V1.2.2, sometimes, the BSODA will pass through Baldi and not push him away. *In the field trips of the Kickstarter exclusive demo, Baldi's ruler sheet in the camping trip is replaced with his farm outfit. And in the farm trip, his clothing is replaced with the camping one. *When Baldi says 'What fun! Good!', the word 'good' is cut off. Category:All Killers